Republic of Pokistan
"Snek Forevr" - The Motto for Pokistan History The Republic of Pokistan was founded in 1843, it dates back so far that no one really knows the country it gained independence from; but, some people say it was actually an independent country before it got colonized by Oasisvlakia. Historians debunked it straight after that "theory" got out to the public. Jakesh is the capital of Pokistan, the second capital of Pokistan is Chidli; the Chidli Airport is a one of a kind, the Chidli Airport is a very populated area in Pokistan. Two years later, Pokistan declared war on the country that colonized Pokistan. It took a good 45 years to get the consitution written and Pokistan gained independence from the country that colonized the great and powerful nation. After that, Pokistan was pretty chill and never got into any conflict. It was basically Switzerland or Iceland if it was in a different continent, well.... that was at the start. Then it got worse in 2019. 128 years later the Pok movement started, Pokistan was allies with everyone; but not Mopran, Pokistan declared war on Mopran and hell broke loose; but until, Mopran surrendered the same day Pokistan declared war. For now, Pokistan is allies with every nation except for Gaumontbross's nation because he is still untrustworthy according to OasisMapping. Politics In the past five Pokistani general elections, the Oasis Party won those past five. Therefore, OasisMapping is the president of Pokistan. This year, Jareer Gua (The head of government), has registered his party in the general election. Military Military-wise, Pokistan is quite decent in military, it is the third largest military in the world. Having an estimated 1,400,000 active land troops; but has the largest paramilitary force, beating the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK). With an estimated 6,532,123. Pokistan has the largest submarine fleet, with 81 nuclear submarines and 3 non-nuclear submarines. Making it 84 submarines in total. Military Equipment Their total military spendings are 212.1 billion (US$), with: * 12,320 battle tanks. * 5 aircraft carriers. * 35 amphibious warfare ships. * 16 cruisers. * 100 destroyer ships. * 15 frigate ships. * 10 corvette ships. * 81 nuclear submarines. * 3 non-nuclear submarines. * 1,250 attack helicopters. * 521 nuclear weapons. * 69 military satellites. GMI (Global Militarization Index) The Pokistani GMI is decently high for a nation like Pokistan, their GMI is 838.57. MSI (Military Strength Index) Pokistan's military strength index is the second largest MSI in the world, with a whopping 0.85. Which is their final military strength score, which is their MSI. Special Elite Forces Pokistan has 3 main elite forces, their main elite force is "DELTA". Their two other forces are "STORM" and "ECHO", two of their elite forces names are sampled from the NATO phonetic alphabet. With their forces joined up they're the D.S.E: "Destruction, Shame, Eliminate". Cyber Warfare Pokistan is extremely skilled when it comes to cyber warfare, with their experienced hackers and their VPN which would make their IP address untraceable. These are the attacks that the C.A.G (Cyber Ambush Group) are capable of: * Advanced Persistent Threat * Computer crime * Vulnerabilities * Eavesdropping * Malware * Spyware * Ransomware * Trojans * Viruses * Worms * Rootkits * Bootkits * Keyloggers * Screen scrapers * Exploits * Backdoors * Logic bombs * Payloads * Denial of service * Web shells * PhishingCategory:Official Nations